degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:When I See Eli Smile I Smile/The Girl who Fell For a Secret, Adam Torres FanFiction Chapter 9
WARNING! This chapter includes Mushy Scenes and lots of Romance. Also some course language. Cant handle it? Well SUCK IT UP! Enjoy! :) Adam While stepping out of my Mothers Van i saw Anna walking threw the front doors of Degrassi. What had i done? The look on her face was pure Devastation. The poor girl didnt even know why i left her hanging the day before. Why do i always hurt the people i love the most? I think this was for Anna's own good, to be away from me. She was almost raped by that creep Fitz because of me. But..she was also safe because of me. Am i......in love with Anna? Wait....Thats impossible. I cant be in love, no such thing exists. I shove past people in the hallway to get to advanced English. There was Anna sitting at her desk, the one beside mine. Her face was leaned apon her cheek as her eyes glistening in the sunlight grasping from the windows. She was like an angel sent from above, and i was just a 16 year old FTM transgender. Why would she love me? Did she even love me? Questions, questions, questions..... Anna Adam completely ignored me the whole morning. What the hell was his problem? First, he tells me he likes me, then he dumps me, then he tells me hes crazy about me...and then he dumps me...then i dump him, we make up, and he dumps me again! Its like a ipod of repeat! Im sick of it! I need to just tell him how i feel so at least i get dumped without secrets pilled up on top of me. I think ill do it during last period, or maybe after school. Whenever i can find him. God Im crazy about Him Adam It was the last period of the day and there was still no sight of Anna. Maybe i should just tell her that i love her. No, its better this way. She's safe, and thats all i need. I was sitting in Degrassi's rose garden, writing in my journal. I usually never write in this thing, but i had so many things piled up inside, so i had to let them out somewhere. Anna couldnt take it anymore. She searched every room until she could find Adam. She finally spotted him in the rose garden, sitting alone, writting in a journal. Anna's face lit up. He has a Journal too?! ''She ran down the stairs and out to the rose garden. 'Anna''' I was sick of Adam ignoring me. I had to tell him how i felt no matter what he said. I ran up to him and pulled the journal from his hands. "I was reading that" He said in a deep voice, still looking down from where his book was. "I dont care, your gonna listen to me" I said, power in my voice. I lifted him up from the bench by his collar. He simply just crossed his arms, waiting for an explaination. "Look, Adam..I dont know what you problem is, but you need to decide. Do you want to be with me, or not? Cause dude.....i like....like Love you" I said that sentence in less than 5 seconds. "Dude.." Adam turned his head away, then turned in it back. "I'm afraid." He said quietly. "Of what? Me?" I bit my lip as i waited for him to answer. Adam shook his head, "No of course not." He paused. "Being with me could get you hurt and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." I sat down on a nearby bench and Adam quickly joined me. "That's a risk we're going to have to take Adam." Adam looked at me. He nodded and took my hand. Our fingers laced. The touch sent cold shocks to my mind." Are you 100% positive you want to take this risk with me?" He looked deeply into my eyes. "I'm positive." Adam pulled me into a hug, then quickly pushed away after. "You know i would never want anything to happen to you" He pulled me closer. I nodded. "And please...for your safety..never speak to Fitz" Adam made his hand into a fist. Meaning, he was angry. "I cant get the image of you two out of my mind" Adam paused. "Him touching you, you letting him. I heard he wants to have sex with you" He sighed, with disgust. "I would never let him Adam" I held on to the collar of Adam's jacket. "Itrust you......oh and by the way Anna.." Adam turned back to face me. "I love you" Adam placed the palm of his hand on my cheek while his cold strawberry flavored lips splashed against mine. Like fire and Ice, salt and pepper, Dog and Cat.. We where one. Category:Blog posts